


Jakotsu and Bankotsu do the Internet

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-06
Updated: 2005-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a nutshell, this is just a totally pointless fic where some of the cast members (mostly Shichinin-tai members) of InuYasha are on Instant Messenger. o.O; Yeah... not the most original plot... but hell, I was B-O-R-E-D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jakotsu and Bankotsu do the Internet

**BigLongSnake:** Hey, what’s happenin’ cutie?

 **TehSquish:** I’m not your cutie!! D:

 **BigLongSnake:** You’re cute, even over the Intornet! :D

 **FeudalFighter1:** Don’t you mean In-TER-net? 

**BigLongSnake:** Quiet, woman! 

**I_Luv_Sake:** Heh, InuYasha can’t beat me at online checkers, tho. ;p

 **TehSquish:** I demand a rematch!

 **FeudalFighter1:** Why don’t you try beating him at something else?

 **TehSquish:** Keh, because he said Jakotsu would leave me alone if I won.

 **I_Luv_Sake:** And too bad he sucks so much at it.  >_BigLongSnake: And... you’re upset about that?

 **I_Luv_Sake:** N-no! 

**BigLongSnake:** You sure? 

 

:: Undead_Mistress has signed on ::

:: DoktorClaws has signed on ::

 

 **Undead_Mistress:** *gets popcorn* We’re just in time.

 **DoktorClaws:** That we are.

 **TehSquish:** Hey, it’s Kikyou.

 **FeudalFighter1:** *takes some popcorn* You made it just in time.

 **Undead_Mistress:** I know. :)

 **DoktorClaws:** We even came prepared! *hands out munchies to all*

 

:: SirBaldy has signed on ::

:: GeshGeshGesh has signed on :: 

 

 **SirBaldy:** Why did you make us come online, Suikotsu?

 **GeshGeshGesh:** Gesh-shi, something to do with Bankotsu and Jakotsu.

 **SirBaldy:** Oh, brother. -_-;

 **BigLongSnake:** Yes, Renkotsu?

 **SirBaldy:** ... right. Where is Bankotsu, anyway? 

**I_Luv_Sake:** I'm here, foolishly sitting around as everyone expects me to admit that I’m g... err, admitting that.. oh, man...

 **BigLongSnake:** What is it? Did you lose another bet with InuYasha and have to wear Kikyou’s underwear again?

 **DoktorClaws:** The HELL? o.O;

 **Undead_Mistress:** When did you do this!?

 **TehSquish:** About a month ago, when he bet I couldn’t force myself to be nice to Jakotsu for a whole week and lost miserably, heh-heh-heh-heh.

 **FeudalFighter1:** That wasn’t very nice, you know!

 **TehSquish:** Guh! B-but, he said I’d have to pose nude for Jakotsu if I lost!

 **FeudalFighter1:** YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME! I would've given him a piece of my mind. Hmph!

 **TehSquish:** Keh, well, you don’t need to get so angry! 

**FeudalFighter1:** *isn’t speaking to you*

 **TehSquish:** C’mon, Kagome! I wouldn’t have posed nude, even if I did lose.

 **SirBaldy:** Thank goodness.

 **BigLongSnake:** At least I got to see Bankotsu in cute little undies. xD

 **SirBaldy:** Please, spare us the details. -_-;

 **TehSquish:** Keh, it’s just what Bankotsu deserved, the bastard. 

**I_Luv_Sake:** Who’s the bastard?

 **Undead_Mistress:** Did *I* deserve that, though?

 **DoktorClaws:** Let’s just hope he didn’t get... happy in them.

 **FeudalFighter1:** Eww...

 **I_Luv_Sake:** Are you implying that I‘d do such a thing in that situation!?

 **TehSquish:** HEY! Don’t you DARE take that tone with Kagome, you ass!

 **I_Luv_Sake:** Yeah! And what about all those times YOU screamed at Jakotsu, huh?

 **TehSquish:** Keh, that’s different. You’re not actually with him... are you?

 **I_Luv_Sake:** Say WHAT!? U-umm… 

**BigLongSnake:** Bankotsu... ? *pokes him*

 **I_Luv_Sake:** *blink*

 **TehSquish:** Was it something I said?

 **Undead_Mistress:** Yes. *gets more popcorn* 

**FeudalFighter1:** It’s just love. ^^

 **SirBaldy:** That’s it, I’m outta here. Coming, Ginkotsu?

 **BigLongSnake:** *snickers*

 **SirBaldy:** What!?

 **BigLongSnake:** Oooh, nothing.

 

:: SirBaldy has signed off ::

:: GeshGeshGesh has signed off ::

 

 **DoktorClaws:** You’re such a pervert, Jakotsu. 

**TehSquish:** Wow, brilliant deduction, genius. How long’d it take you to figure THAT out?

 **DoktorClaws:** Not long after I met him.

 **I_Luv_Sake:** Um, Jakotsu. What are you wearing right now?

 **BigLongSnake:** Wha... ?

 **TehSquish:** Can we leave now, Kagome?

 **FeudalFighter1:** In a minute. I want to see where this conversation’s about to go.

 **TehSquish:** Yeah, well *I* don’t!

 **I_Luv_Sake:** Hey! It’s nothing like that! I’m only doing a school... thing... and that’s ALL.

 **DoktorClaws:** Since when did you do “school things”?

 **Undead_Mistress:** I know you can come up with better excuses than that, Bankotsu. Try again.

 **I_Luv_Sake:** I guess the cat’s out of the bag then. *sigh*

 **BigLongSnake:** Mou... what cat?

 **DoktorClaws:** It’s a figure of speech.

 **BigLongSnake:** Oh... but what does it mean?

 **DoktorClaws:** It means that Bankotsu’s gay.

 **BigLongSnake:** He IS!? 

**I_Luv_Sake:** *blush* yeah...

 **FeudalFighter1:** Wait, aren’t gays supposed to have the best gaydars?

 **Undead_Mistress:** Yeah… most of ‘em, at least.

 **BigLongSnake:** But… he hid it so well!

 **TehSquish:** Keh, no he didn’t!

 **DoktorClaws:** He just doesn’t make it as obvious as Jakotsu does.

 **TehSquish:** Believe me, I know. -_-;

 **BigLongSnake:** Bankotsu's so cute. :D

 **TehSquish:** Yeah... I’m glad you think so, because now, you can go out with HIM and leave ME the hell alone. 

**FeudalFighter1:** It’s the moment we’ve all been waiting for.

 **Undead_Mistress:** It certainly is.

 **I_Luv_Sake:** I’ve... gotta go.

 

:: I_Luv_Sake has signed off ::

 

 **BigLongSnake:** Mou… I wanted him to… wait. He’s knocking on my door! :D Later guys! 

 

:: BigLongSnake has signed off ::

 

 **TehSquish:** Keh, I could have lived without sitting through all that.

 **FeudalFighter1:** Look on the bright side, InuYasha. Jakotsu won’t be hitting on you anymore. ^^

 **TehSquish:** Yeah, right.

 **Undead_Mistress:** There’re loud noises coming from their room already. 

**TehSquish:** Yeah... that's just great.

 

:: TehSquish has signed off ::

 

 **FeudalFighter1:** He’s just happy to finally get Jakotsu off his back. ^_^

 

:: FeudalFighter1 has signed off ::

 

 **Undead_Mistress:** Now, Bankotsu and Jakotsu certainly can’t have all the fun…

 **DoktorClaws:** See you in five, then?

 

:: Undead_Mistress has signed off ::

 

 **DoktorClaws:** I guess that’s a yes. 

 

:: DoktorClaws has signed off ::

 

[End]


End file.
